The Cast
The current players of the game. This may become an expanding and contracting list in the future, but assume everything is current information. Maldrek - Patrick Maldrek is the son of Volos, and prince of the underworld. he has spent his life bound to his fathers will of destruction and malace. Maldrek is of a lawful evil alignment, and has no problem whatsoever with death; even innocent death. just as long as it will help him to fulfill his own motives. However, Maldrek does not agree fully with his fathers philosophies of death and destruction left right and center as a source of entertainment. Martyn - Patrick - Deceased Martyn was a halfling (Halflings), tamer of forest beasts. He was a natural man who grew up around the forest. His aspects were: #Tamer of forest beasts, #Highly Germophobic, #Chinese Shoulder Dragon, #Currently barefoot Backstory Martyn, who was he? where did he come from? Very good questions children let us sit for a while whilst I tell you the story. You see Martyn was born into a scarce breed known as the men of baleii, they are a small society that dwell in the forests to the east. All his life Martyn was outside the social norm of his people, aside from being unordinatly short he simply preffered the company of animals to actuall people. furthermore he lived in the woods and for the men of baleii it is custom to bath scarcly, and be adorned with sticks and mud for concealment sake. this was a problem see, because martyn was put simply; a raging germaphobe. for years Martyn lived in this society his familly and friends were fully contented to ignore and to be ignored by the world of roads and villages, however for martyn this life was not satisfying. he spent most of his time in the woods away from his people talking with the forest; the trees, the animals, the rivers, and the leaves. about the age of 13 he finally snapped. he left that night. by the secrecy of dark he snuck away to start his adventure. WAIT, where did Martyn go father? Well kids, if you would listen for just another moment I'd tell you, now where was I... Awh yes. Martyn left his people and spent a large amount of time roaming the forests of the world, In his travels he came upon a small dragon whom he became friendly with and with time he even learnt to fully comunicate with this companion who is with him to this day. But how did he speak to a dragon? Well he didn't speak per say, more developed understanding and now they communicate through their minds. regardless, that is not important. after some time in the woods of the world and after learning the ways of all animals he beggan to explore the world of men, dwarves, and elves, he and his dragon would mosy from village to village spend time in whatever sanitary taverns they could find, and of course wash regularly. it was along this course that he came to meet his current party. and set out once more on an epic journey of a lifetime. but I will tell you that story some other time, Now off to bed BUT, BUT DAD! I WANNA HEAR MORE!!! no kids, bed time. I promiss to tell you more another time. good night :) Death: Martyn selflessly sacrificed himself to allow the rest of the party to pass into the underworld. Delvin Aléhn - Lucas. Delvin is a human (Humans) graduate from the School of Psychic Casting. He is proficient in many areas of magic. At the School, the staff realized that he had abilities in the area of Psychic manipulation. While knowledgeable he has little combat experience. His aspects are: #Sorcerer of psychic force, #Family problems. #Barter and Brains, #Fits of Fury. Backstory Delvin was raised in the Northern Praries. He had a normal childhood but realized he had "differences" about him. One day he accidentaly lit a furnace with his mind and a hand motion, which sent his over-bearing religious parents to kick him out on a whim. He was taken in by the Archmaster Dioces of the School of Psychic Casting, and he graduated henceforth. He has little combat experience but is very knowledgeable of how the world works. Entreri - Filip. Entreri is an elf (Elves) who grew up in Highgarden . He is a skillful, dextrous warrior and has minor magical abilities. With a wide variety of knowledge, this elf is as deadly mentally, as he is physically. His aspects are: #Master warrior of Highgarden #Despises Orcs / is the last of his kind #Cloak with an enchanted, hidden pocket that can carry a large number of items #Quick and agile Backstory Entreri was raised in Highgarden, since he was capable, he has been trained in combat, archery, and some magic. Through his rigorous training, this elf was also taught all of the knowledge the elves had in Highgarden. With a vast library, Entreri could fulfill his thirst for knowledge. All the while, his physical strength, stamina, and finesse were tested by an elven swordsman. With a sword being his weapon of choice, Entreri learned the difficult art that was the elves of Highgarden`s swordsmanship, eventually besting his mentor, as was the custom of completing the training. The master warriors of Highgarden are not limited to melee weapons, they are also trained in archery, often showing remarkable accuracy due to their improved sight over humans. At the young age of 32, Entreri returns to Highgarden after a trip, only to find it in ruins, and everyone he knew slaughtered. Both elf and orc bodies littered the ground. After searching for survivors, Entreri found his mentor, having formed a very strong bond with his mentor, this sparked his hatred towards Orcs. Scrounging up a bit of money, Entreri left Highgarden, and began travelling from town to town. Vaarkus - Brandon. Vaarkus is a man (Humans) who grew up on the streets. He a thief, a liar, and a cheat. He is a quick thinker that will steal anything not bolted down before you come back with a tankard of your finest mead. his aspects are: #Dark hood apprentice, #Tourette's, #Claustrophobic cloak, #Boots of sneaking. Backstory